House of Black Sapphire
by PhoenixPrincess99
Summary: Nina has a set of unusual powers. Horrible at summaries. Please R&R! Story is better than the summary. Fangirls honor! Rated M for language and later chapters. AU.
1. Nina

**A/N: Hi! this is my first fic. Please, constrictive critisism is always helpful. Don't judge too hard I am a beginner. Thanks!~S **

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story.**

Nina

**February 14**

**Friday**

**UGH! I really hate dances...and Alec. I mean I can't believe that he actually dumped me the day of The Valentines Day Dance through E-mail and now I have to go stag. EW! I know, I know why go? Well I'm not about to waste the $5 ticket to the dance on accout of that dumb prick. To make things better I cant wear my dress because I had it in his car. So what to wear? I think I'll just go casual...in my pants and a t-shirt.**

** XoXo,**

**Nina**

Nina shut her diary with a sigh. Now she just has to conjure up the energy to move off of her bed. "Acio remote!" she laughs as she grabs her remote. Nina laughs at her own Harry Potter nerdiness. She blindly flips through the channels looking for something that does't want to make her puke because of its unreal happiness plus the happiness would make her cry and when she cried it always started raining.

Finally she gives up on looking and shuts off the T.V. Nina just sits there for a second before she reaches uder her bed and grabs a handful of hair."I knew it! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room you asshole!",she yelled. Her little brother Ian just looked at her and very seriously asked, "How do you always know where I am when I change my spot everytime?" She just looked back at him not knowing how to aswer that question. The truth was that she just always knew. That was another reason why she got away with what she does she always knows everything anyone does its weird and over the years she learned how to turn it off. She had the highest grade in her class without even trying it made here the teachers favorite. So instead of answering she uses what she knows to get Ian to never want to be around her or her room ever again. "You know mom and dad never wanted-" that's all she can get out before she hears"Ian stay out of your sister's room and Nina stop being so mean to your brother. Now come down here so I can talk to you young lady." 'Ugh not the lecture again' she thinks.

Then she quite litterally stomped down the stairs with the sound of heavy winds outside and to a "Hey! Stop with the hanging lip and sit down." She sits at the dinning room table and asks "What?" her mom, who is quite like her as far as looks went, looks at her flatly. "So, the dance is tonight right." it was more of a statment than a question but she nodded anyway. "And, this Alec you were gonna go with canceled last minute." Nina just looked at her mom with tears welling in her eyes as it began to get strangely cloudy outside. Her mom went on without noticing this. "Are you still going to the dance?" she asked and finally turned to her daughter expectantly. "Yes I'm still going." she said as it begins to sprinkle and she wipes away a single tear from her over bright eyes. "You're not going. I will not let you ruin this family's good name over some dance and thats final." The wind picked up and the rain got softer as Leaha said "This is not my family's name! My good family name rests with Gran! I want nothing to do with you and stepdouche. So, I'm going and that's final." The power in her voice changed only slightly but with the change her mother cringed and that was all she was gonna give her mother so she got up and walked away. Leaving only the steady and gentle pound of rain and light wind on the windows as she walked away crying.

Nina plops down on her bed and cries for two hours straight before falling into a fitful sleep about todays events. The nightmare begins with her getting up and getting ready for school in her favorite gray ankle boots, dark denim skinny jeans, gray under shirt, and blue and gray stripped t-shirt with the winking smiley face on it. The day calls for a sunny one with a gentle breeze. Nina and her brother have learned to not trust the weather forcast anymore. It just never actually follows through with what it says it should be no one understands it. That's just how things are for some odd reason. She nearly pukes as her mom and stepdad kiss on the stairs. 'Gross, how can she love him even after he beats her only two children.' she thinks as she and Ian walk to her car so she can drop him off and she can get to school. After she dropped off her little brother she picks up Destiny and Sam, her two best friends. "I am SO excited me and Tyler are ready for the dance tonight." Sam says as D and Nina just look at her like 'Maybe you are but we know for a fact that Tyler isn't.' and then they all burst out laughing. When they finally reach school they are hyper as hell and to they're luck the populars have had their fill of nerd so now they must have their fill of dork as they would say. As usual Sami, D, and Leaha just ignore them and eventually get called into the principals office because one of the popular girls lied and said that they beat them up. They get off the hook and an essay for second block and go to lunch. Sami gets a tuna salad sandwhich, Destiny gets a salad, and Nina gets the chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans, her favorite. After lunch it's a free block for the three of them and then a block of algebra. She and the girls go for frozen yogurt as per usual and after a half an hour of talking and eating Nina takes them home ad then goes home herself. She then realizes that she hasn't seen her boyfriend yet today or heard from him. 'huh? strange.' she thinks. From there she goes to the kitchen to get a cookie and a glass of chocolate milk 'I'm a 2 year old.' she thinks as she pours a glass of milk and grabs one peanut butter cookie. Then she goes upstairs to her room and opens up her E-mail and sees one from Alec, her boyfriend. Nina then screams and runs across the room to her bed and the she cries for 15 minutes and then she sits up and grabs her diary with the sounds of rain and winds dieing out in the background.

Nina wakes up in a cold sweat and looks at her clock that reads 6:15 "Shit. I'm gonna be late." she curses at everything and their mom as she gets up and gets ready to go. She takes two minutes to decide to wear. Her favorite grey long sleeved peace sign shirt and long dark denim jeans with her blue round toed 3 inch heels and the same color blue ring. However instead of showing off her outfit she covered it with an unzipped grey jacket. She wasn't about to go in front of the entire school at a dance in casual wear just cause she didn't want to waste money on a ticket she was at the middle of the food chain at school and she'd like to keep it there. From her room she walked down stairs to run right into her mom. "Where do you think you're going?"

Nina knew her mother knew so she didn't say anything. All she did was get this pissed off look on her face as heavy winds began to pick up outside. "I told you that you're not going and ruining-" her mom stopped suddenly and instead of continuing she asked, "What happened to you?" She didn't think her mom was talking about anything coherent so she decided to say, "Mom will you kindly-" Nina stopped because her voice wasn't her voice. Her voice sounded amplified and full of power. Her mom turned on her heel and bolted out of the door to her car all the while screaming,"SOMEONE CALL A FATHER!" Nina ran to the mirror and took one look at her reflection, gasped, and got away from the mirror.

When she looked in that mirror, what she saw scared her, facinated her, and most of all gave her more power. Her usual soft,gentle, brown eyes turned cold, hard, and pure black. That color black didn't look anything like evil, actually it was a beautiful black that reminded her of a clear starless pitchblack night sky. The lightly taned skin she has all year round turned a milky white. The milky white reminded her of a warrior princess from the Three Kingdoms Era that they read about in history the other day...'Talk about ironic.', she thought. Her soft brunette hair was silver, black, and electric blue with actual electricity pulsing in time with her heartbeat. Nina looked back in the mirror and saw the same cold black eyes, milky white skin, and silver, black, blue hair she had before she blinked and turned back to normal with her tanned skin, brown eyes, and soft brunette hair. All the while she had been looking at herself in the mirror she didn't notice Ian was standing there studying her like she had been until he said,"Holy shit. Nina that was-just wow-I mean-that was SICK!"

Nina laughed like actually full heartedly laughed with her little brother. He just smiled and said, "You better get going you know now that you know you have powers the Silver Angels will come to get you." That was when she frowed and said,"Kid, those are just comic books, OK, and I don't have super powers. Okay? Now go upstairs and I'll be back later." he just looked at her and replied,"No, you won't but don't forget me OK?" Completely catching her off guard he hugged her and said, "I love you even if it does't seem like it." Leaha heard gentle rain outside and realized she was crying "I love you too Ian" she smiled through her tears and kissed his head. After she made sure he was upstairs in his room she turned on her heel and left for the school.

6:30 is the time on her dash as she pulls into the school parking lot. 'The dance started at 6:20 so I'm fashionably late. Good good thats exactly what I need.' she thought as she walked very slowly through the school not passing anyone. When she got to the gym she took a deep breath, put a hand on the push bar, and pushed. When she had pushed past a bunch of freshmen they seemed to not notice she was even there. Finally she got to the wall closest to the locker rooms and sat where unfortuneatly D, D's boytoy Derek, Sami, and Sami's man Tyler could all see her and come running over to her. "Oh my god. Why are you all alone? Why are you not wearing a dress? Where is Alec? I can't actually believe that you are ruining our social status'!" Sami and Destiny said together. Nina just got pissed and annoyed and said,"My dress was in Alec's car. I don't know where he is nor do I care because he dumped me and our social status'? It's more like MY social status and if you're so worried about it then go away and stop being my "friends" if you're so worried about anything and everything I do!"

All her friends looked taken back by her outburst. "Well well well what do we have here." said the only popular who litterally hated Nina's guts. Catherine White. She was 5'8", blue eyed, blonde haired, coke bottle body and a coniving little slut. Cat ,as her friends called her, came twitching up to Nina and her friends with Alec at her side. 'Ah, hell!' she thought. "Oh my GOD! Are you wearing casual clothes to a black tie event?" Cat practicly yelled at the top of her lungs at the very end of the song where it is quiet enough to hear anything if it's loud enough and to Nina's luck everyone heard Cat. Even the Dj heard which made him stop the next song so _**EVERYONE**_ could watch and listen the little pow-wow between them. Sam broke the silence, that was deafening to Nina's ears, by saying "Thanks for the years of friendship but me and Destiny don't need it anymore. I offically announce you de-friended." Nina gave her a dead-pan look and said,"The feeling is mutual bitch." Nina said in a totally calm voice though she knew the winds outside could rip off the ceiling of the school. She was struggling to gain control of her temper because the very last thing she needed was to change apperence by getting angry at somone who wasn't worth it so instead of tearing Sami, Destiny, their guys, Catherine, Alec, and their gang to shreds Nina settled for a smart-ass remark. As she walked away she threw Alec a 'Go screw yourslef' look and then directed her voice to Cat saying with forced 'cheeriness',"Hey Cat, I hope you have fun with my sloppy seconds." Nina then walked away with a sneer on her face and glares, whispers, and shocked smiles on her back.

She walked all the way to the junior's bathrooms and smiled at her self in the mirror. "EWW! What an ugly face! Wouldn't you say girls?" said Cathrine's voice from behind her with muttered agreements and Sam's and Destiny's voice mixed in which hurt more than her stepdad's beatings for her rebelling against the religous crap he tried to shove down her throat. Nina just put on what she hoped was her best bitch sneer and turned to face Cat and her hags from hell. "Oh Cat you finally got a look at your self in the mirror? Well, now you know what an ugly bitch we have to live with. Sorry." Nina said and swore she heard her old friends laugh a little bit. "Says the teenager whos stepdaddy beats her." Cat sneered as she saw that she hit a nerve with Nina and that's all it took to tip her over the edge.

The next thing Nina knows is that her hair changed to silver, black, and blue with the electricity that pulsed with her heartbeat. Her skin is milky white and her eyes are black. Nina's voice was amplifed and full of even more power than earlier with her mom when she whispered,"Boo!". It only got more powerful with the fear in their emotions and expressions. The girls tried to run but the door locked its self on Nina's command she then had Destiny and Sam in stalls that locked themsleves and pulsed with electricity on their walls. She didn't notice she'd been floating until she placed herself on the floor with a soft thud from her shoes. That simple thud rang out in the shocked silence and Nina loved every second of this power.

She closed her eyes and changed back to herself. Everything stopped at once but no one dared to move and then Cat made to mistake of yelling "FREAK!" and trying to run but the second the word left her lips Nina changed back to the dark side of herself and locked the door on her again and everything that was happening before started again and she heard Destiny's cry of pain because she was touching the wall when the electricity started again. Nina spared one glance at the stall Destiny was in and then glared at Cat once more. "Freak my ass." Nina stated simply. Then surprising even her self she shot electricity out of her hands and at Cat and her friends. Shreiks of pain rang throughout the tiny bathroom and Nina dropped her hands to see Cat and her friends unharmed but unconscious. Without changing back she ran to Destiny's stall and stopped the electricity and ran to help her long time friend. Destiny's arm was badly burned and when Nina entered the stall still in her dark mode D cringed away from her. The small gesture made Nina want to cry. When Nina spoke it was gentle and soft but still held power in it,"I can fix it Des. Please let me fix it." Destiny didn't hesitate she just nodded and said in a very strained voice, "Hurry and then go it won't take long for more girls to find them." when she said them she nudged her chin in the direction that Cat and her hags were laying. "OK" Nina didn't realize she was crying electric blue tears. Destiny gritted her teeth to keep from shouting out in pain as she grabed her burned arm directly on the burn and sat there crying and blinking tears on the wound. She didn't know how or why but it worked and Destiny let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Nina I am so sorry." cried Sam and Destiny at the same time.

Suddenly Nina was flat on her back on the floor with two people hugging her she didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that she was tired and had an uber headache. When they stopped hugging her they pulled away and gasped. "What?" Nina asked as she flatted her hair and pushed herself up on her elbows. "You look...normal." Destiny seemed taken back by her own statement. "Ugh, I have a killer headache." Nina smiled and stood up and started walking towards the door. "Wait, you can't stay?" Sam asked. "No. I have to go...away out of town." Nina walked back over to them gave them each separte hug said good bye and walked away from her old life without a second glance.

She drove home said goodbye forever to her brother and grabbed a few things and tried to leave without so much as a goodbye to her mom. Keyword being tried. "Devil leave my step child and begone from us!" yelled her stepturd as he threw holy water on her. "Oh my GOD. Just let me leave in peace." Nina said like she was exhausted. "Devil, do not use the good lord's name in vein!" he all but screamed in her ear. "Jake do not make me hurt you." she put down her bag and faced him and centered herself. "The good lord will protect me from your demon powers. NOW BEGONE FROM MY DAUGHTER!" he sreamed in her face and raised his hand ready to strike her across her face. As the blow came down she caught his arm inches from her face already changed and everything. Nina sneered at the look on his face and decided to have a bit of fun with him.

So, she said,"I have your step daughter and I will not hesitate to have her kill you." she said in her best powerful amplifed voice that wasn't hers. 'haha god I can not believe he is believeing this.' she laughed in her head and out loud at his face. "...amen." apparently he had been praying while she was in her mind. "God can't help you now." she whispered in his ear and cooked him through and through. She changed back right after that "Goodbye mother." Nina said in an emotionless voice. She grabed her bag and walked out to her car. When she got to the car she felt someone behind her and got hit in the back of her head. Her last consious thought was 'I love you Ian.' and then blackness.

**A/N: **Well? Please review!XOXO,S


	2. The White Room

A/N: Hi everyone, I really appreciate you guys reading my story. OK. So, the little two typos in the first chapter. You know the "Leaha." I have an explanation as to why those are there. This fic started out as an original story and that was the main character's name. The reason it's a fic is because I really wanted a fic so I just changed it. Sorry! So I have to say that there is fabina in here. (yay!) I really hope you guys give me reviews because I live on criticism. So, without further ado chapter 2. *applause*(hehe that rhymed =] )

~S

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the House of Anubis in this fic.

* * *

The White Room

When Nina woke up she made three observations right away. One, she was laying flat on her back on something like a table. Two, she was strapped down on the table. Three, everything was white. When she calmed down she realized she wasn't the only one in the room. There had to be at the very least 30 other teenagers on tables just like she was but only Nina and another girl right next to her were strapped down. 'The hell?' she thought that it was weird that only two out of 30 teens were strapped in.

Then Nina realized the reason she woke up was because of the other girl who was strapped in was yelling, cursing, and struggling against the straps. "Hey!" Nina yelled which got the other girl to calm down and look at her. "What?" she asked in an annoyed but melodic British voice. Nina only had a second to look at the girl before someone yelled, "SHUT IT!" and she started yelling again. However, in that second she had to look at her what Nina saw was amazing. The girl was beautiful. She had flawless porcelain skin and straight auburn hair. But it was her eyes that interested Nina because they had flecks of red and black in them mixed in with the light blue-ish grey. "What's your name?" Nina heard herself saying before she could stop the words.

"Patricia." said an unfamiliar voice on Nina's other side. She looked to her left side away from Patricia. "Well, who are you?" Nina asked the dark haired boy. His eyes were grey with black and white mixed in with them.'Damn! Where were you two months ago?' she thought before he answered, "I'm Fabian. Who are you?" Nina had to stop herself from openly staring at him because of his British accent. Which she knew, all too well, got every girl to melt and drool. "Nina." she answered with only one beat of hesitation."Pretty name. You have pretty eyes too. Electric blue and brown with flakes of midnight black in 'em." he said with honesty so pure it tugged ever so slightly on her heart strings. It took Nina a moment to realize that he was also strapped in and his eyes were raking over her barely covered body and she had the sudden urge to cover herself up.

That's when she realized that she had been changed into a white sports bra and a pair of perfectly fitted white pants. Both were made of fabric that was so soft, flexible, and comfortable it surprised her. She also had been changed out of her blue heels and put into a pair of shiny black flat heeled boots that zipped up the side. Over her left breast was a pendant with a big 'S' and 'A' on it with the word training and black sapphires on it. Fabian had the same pendant but instead of black sapphires his had black diamonds. His outfit was the same white with the same pants that fit him perfectly except he had a shirt on not a sports bra. His shirt was plain except for the pendant and it was sleeve less. On his wrists were two metal bands with what looked like hieroglyphics on them. "Control. Peace. Love." Don't ask Nina how she knew what the hieroglyphics said.

That's when it happened the metal straps holding the three of them in opened. It happened so suddenly that it made Nina jump. Apparently that was funny because Fabian started laughing. "Haha. Cute...Not you I meant your jump...not that you aren't pretty...I mean it's not like I was checking you out...I mean I would because you're pretty-" he stumbled out awkwardly. Now it was Nina's turn to laugh,"Haha. It's fine I understand what you mean." Fabian seemed relieved at the statement. "Good.", he heaved a sigh of relief. They sat there like that for about a minute. Just sitting there smiling at each other looking into each others eyes. That was until Patricia came and plopped down next to Nina. "I've been up for three hours laying like that.", she said some what annoyed. "Sorry for the wake up call. I had to go to the restroom and they wouldn't listen.",she said the last part towards the ceiling. "Who's they?", inquired Nina just now noticing that Patricia was wearing the exact same thing she was except her pendant had black ruby. "The Silver Angels." Fabian said nonchalantly. "What?" Nina practically screamed which got very curious stares from people near by. That was until they saw the trio's pendants and practically ran away. "Calm down now dearie." said an unfamiliar female voice.

'Does everyone have to sneak up on me today?' she dead-panned in her head. "Oops. Didn't mean to sneak up on you like "everyone" has been doing today."The lady said jokingly. 'Can she read my mind?' Nina thought to herself. "Yes dearie I can read your mind. Don't worry I don't usually intrude unless things call for it."she smiled and continued, "I'm Trudy and I'll be your assistant mentor." Nina, Fabian, and Patricia said their collective greetings and the four of them set off. That was until they hit the edge of the platform. Trudy looked at the three and smiled and asked, "Ready?" They were all about to ask for what when she looked at them like a mother would and then promptly pushed them off the edge.

When they hit the floor it wasn't quite the impact that Nina was expecting. When they had gotten close to the floor they stopped with a jolt. She thought they were just gonna sit there and float until she hit the ground with an audible thud. Nina sat up coughed and realized that the trio wasn't alone there were two other boys about 55 yards over. Patricia nearly made Nina scream when she put her hand on her shoulder. "Who are they?" Patricia whispered pointing over to the two boys. "No clue." Nina replied while watching the pair get up.

The couple hadn't noticed the trio- scratch that they just did. The boys came running, on the offense. Nina changed. That was enough for the boys to stop and realize they all had black stones. Fabian touched Nina's arm and she looked back at him still Dark Nina and he smiled she smiled and changed back. "Nice." said Patrica and the brown eyed boy next to her at the same time. Patrica had time to all but glance at him before he said,"Eddie." He held out his hand to Nina and she shook it and thought 'American. Black granite with yellow veins' He then looked at Patricia expectantly. "What?" she retorted obviously annoyed at his cocky body language. Eddie merely sighed and looked at Fabian. "I'm Fabian." He said holding out his hand. Eddie looked at his hand and then held out his fist. Fabian just looked at his fist like some horrible science experiment gone wrong. "You bump your fist with his." Nina whispered in Fabian's ear. "Oh." he smiled and fist bumped with Eddie. Nina could have sworn she heard Patricia mutter something under her breath that sounded vaguely like "Americans." oh well.

"I'm Jerome." said the taller of the two he had black amethyst. "Patricia." she answered right away just to annoy Eddie. "You know who I am already." Nina said. Fabian just pointed to Nina and said,"What she said." the group laughed at this. "OK. So, we are all here because we have powers, right? Well then I'd like to know what you guys can do." Eddie said gesturing to the group as a whole. "What can you do?" Patricia asked sounding very bored. "I can use light energy, teleport, and I can control someone."he replied smoothly. Patricia just looked annoyed but said,"I can control fire and I can use magic."

Jerome took the pause in their conversation as his cue,"I can control and have a direct connection to nature and I'm wicked with pranks." Fabian thought that he'd share now,"I can control metal and I'm good with music." Nina smiled and said,"I can control electricity and I...have all knowing knowledge." Nina just sat there in the silence that followed their conversation. It was about a 40 second silence before Eddie teased,"Talk about a know-it-all." The group laughed again like they were friends that had known each other for forever and a year.

That's when they heard it. It was a steady march coming from some where off in the east. They all moved like one machine. Swiftly, quietly towards the noise. As the group moved forward the march got louder and louder. They veered off to the side towards a hill. There they lied on their stomachs and tentatively looked over the hump of the hill. What they saw were hundreds of tinker toys.

"How many are there?" inquired Jerome pulling back from the view. "750." Nina replied without hesitation. "That leaves..." Eddie trailed off doing the math in his head. "150 for each of us." Nina said casually. "Yeah. How did you know." He inquired while giving her the side eye. "I honestly don't know. The numbers just popped into my head." Nina replied with a shrug. "Can we move and take out that little army before the burn down the ENTIRE forest?" Patricia said with a smile and mock sweetness.

"Forest?" Jerome looked up at this and turned around and saw groups of animals moving away from the fire as well as the burning plants. His hands flew up to cover his ears as if he was hearing some terrible sound. When he turned back around his eyes were glowing a soft green. "Let's do this." he said ready to take out all the toys single handedly. Nina changed, Fabian's eyes turned a stormy dark grey, Patricia's eyes started to glow a vibrant red, and Eddie's eyes took on a radiant yellow. They were ready for battle.

Nina began the assault by charging a sphere of electricity and hurling it at the tinker toys. They responded by splitting into groups. "Nina! How many in each group?" Jerome asked getting ready to fight a group of toys. "Each group has each of our 150 tinker toys in 'em! Everyone pick a group and get to work!" Nina barked back shocking the first row of her group of toys. Fabian was controlling half of his tinker toys to attack the other half. Patricia was melting her toys with her fire. Eddie was using his light energy to explode his tinkers. Jerome was controlling the plants to hold the tinkers in place while he stomped on them.

The tinker toys were only about 2 feet tall. With big glowing red eyes and sharp metal claws. They made awful snapping and gurgling noises. Their frames where rusted but the sections that weren't rusted had beautiful shining metal. They had flat heads with a sensor on top. They also had sharp metal talons for feet.

Nina was almost done with her group when one came from what seemed like no where and gave her a sharp talon to her right cheek. She shrieked and electrocuted the tinker's circuits. Finally Nina had finished her group and ran over to Fabian just as he was finishing his. When he saw her he smiled and stepped closer to give her a hug. He leaned in to give Dark Nina a hug and pulled back to find Regular Nina in his arms. That's when he noticed the cut on her cheek.

"Are you OK?" Fabian asked with honest concern. Nina smiled and replied,"Yeah I'm fine. I promise. It's just a scratch." Fabian looked apprehensive but didn't push it any further. "Let's go help the others put out the fire." Fabian said with his hands on her shoulders. Dark Nina remade her appearance "OK." she said with a voice that was gentle. Like the one that she talked to Destiny in. Ouch, that was the first time she thought about her old life since she has been here. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

Eddie, Jerome, and Patricia were all fervently trying to stop the fire. Eddie was using his light energy to smother the flames. Jerome was doing the same thing but instead of light energy he was making more plants to smother the flames. Patricia was using her magic to put out the flames and she was using her flames to take away the already burning ones. By the time Nina and Fabian got close enough to do something, the trio had put out the last of the flames. Jerome had even brought the plants back to life.

"Whoa, Nina are you OK?" inquired Patricia while dusting off ash on her clothes. "I'm fine it was just a scratch." Nina said exhaustively. "Here." said Eddie taking a step forward. His eyes turned yellow for a brief second and he touched Nina's face right on the scratch. The next thing that Nina knew was that the stinging on her right cheek had vanished. Judging from the looks on everyone's faces, the scratch had completely disappeared too. "How did you do that?" asked Patricia. Eddie just put on his best cocky smirk and said,"Remember when I said I could control people? Well I can control people's muscles. All I did was bunch the muscles together to speed up the healing process." They looked at him in awe. Then the applause started. The thing is no one in the group was clapping.

That is when the forest disappeared along with the remains of the tinker toys. Nina and the group all appeared back in a white room but instead of tables there were raised platforms. With people on the top and they were the ones who were clapping."Hello Anubis dorm." said one of the women on the platforms. "We are the school board."

**A/N: **Well? Reviews please. I need more characters so help me. Who wants one? Please say the name of your character and their stones and powers minimum of 1 max of 4. Submit in the reviews or send me a PM!

HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES,

~S


	3. The School Board

A/N:Hey guys sorry that it took so long to update! Still Here it is have fun ;)

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**_ **_ANYTHING_**.

* * *

Nina and the group stood there in front of the school board perplexed. They were only perplexed as to why the school board had just made them fight tinker toys. "We had you in battle to get a preview of your powers and to decide what grade you were in. I'd say chronologically you are first years but due to all of you and your advanced powers I'll see to it that we get you in second year classes." said the lady that had been talking from her platform with the others. Nina could practically hear the woman's smirk. The school board was sitting in shadow, so the group couldn't make out their faces. Only by voice had Nina known that the person talking to them was a woman.

"What do you mean 'You and your advanced powers.'?" asked Patricia very annoyed. "Why, sweetie first years can barely take out the tinker toys let alone put out the flames and grow the plants back. So, what i mean is that you are advanced because you can control your powers and use them easily." the lady replied as if she were explaining something to a 5-year-old. Nina could practically taste the dislike the woman had for her and her friends at that moment. Almost as if she were jealous that they had control over their powers at such a "young age."

Nina took a step forward, mostly to hold Patrica back in case she tried something because saying she was furious would be an understatement. "What did you mean when you said 'to get a preview of our powers'?" Nina asked calmly when in reality she was ready to hit the lady for talking to her and her friends as if the were 5-year-olds. "Well, I guess most people would call that an orientation." Ms. High and Mighty said to the group. "OK, then who are you?" Eddie asked only the slightest bit actually interested. "WE ARE THE SCHOOL BOARD AND THAT IS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW. NOW LEAVE! THE SCHOOL BOARD HAS MUCH TO DISCUSS. YOUR HOUSE MOTHER WILL TAKE YOU TO THE DORM TO GET SETTLED." High and Mighty's boyfriend yelled. The group was taken back by the yelling for only a split second until they turned back into teenagers and started talking shit under their breaths.

The teens started to follow Trudy out. When they got into the hallway and a few paces from the door she turned and said,"Stop thinking those thoughts. I am most certainly not the only one who can read minds. The only adult yes, but the children who can read you are even worse people to know your secrets. I will teach you and you only how to block people. The block will work on the children but not on me. However I promise to stay out of your mind unless the situation calls for it. In a moment we will be crossing a variety of trainees and teachers. I am giving you the grand tour. You should show, in mind and body, that you are completely calm and collected. Do not let those children in. All you have to do to block your peers is to think of a brick wall. They won't be able to read you. Every one understand? Good."

They started walking down the hall again. The corridor had only two doors, one to come and go and another which held the school board beyond its threshold. It held little decor but what it did have where pictures and portraits of the dorms in the school. Anubis, Set, Amun, Isis, Hathor, and so on. 19 dorms in all. Even in the pictures you could tell that all the dorms had their own essence. For example, the Hathor dorm had the essence of being very perky and the Set dorm had the essence of looking coniving, whether or not they actually were was a mystery to be solved. Then there was the Anubis dorm. All the teens were mismatched but they still looked like a family. None of the other dorms had that essence. The essence of home and belonging.

All the kids stopped in their tracks and noticed this. It was only until Trudy called them over to her that they even realized they were all studying the picture. They exchanged understanding glances and hurried over to a waiting Trudy. Trudy looked over the group and nodded to herself as she saw everyone was there and continued with the tour. They exited the hall but as they did the teens looked back at the picture. Nina felt a hand travel down her arm to her hand. The traveling hand then laced their fingers and gave a gentle squeeze. When Nina turned to look, it was no big surprise that Fabian had been the one to hold her hand. She smiled warmly at him and returned the pressure. Fabian smiled back and looked forward once again. He made no move to release his hand from hers. Nina didn't mind. Patrica gave Nina a pointed look to which Nina just smiled.

The group then entered an open, bright lobby with chairs and a big oak desk with a blonde secretary who was wearing her hair back into a loose ponytail. She had on very little make up with big bright green eyes. She was wearing an elegant top that made her complection very noticeable. The blonde had fair porcelian skin. She was answering phones and sending and sorting mail. She looked up as the group entered and smiled at the teens, then looked to Trudy who said,"Dearies, this is Samantha. Samantha this is the new Anubis dorm. Patrica, Jerome, Eddie, Nina, and Fabian." They exchanged collective greeetings, smiling or nodding or waving when their name was said. Samantha looked over the group and stopped when her eyes glanced at Nina and Fabians joined hands and her eyebrows very nearly disappeared into her hair line but she caught herself and smiled at the two. Nina and Fabian blushed the same color red and dropped their hands. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Aw yes, here are your schedules. Classes got out while you were in the arena. Everyone you see now will be off duty and/or out of uniform and the training sessios you see will all be the extra credit courses. If you have any questions or you get lost just come here. There is a huge Silver Angels flag on top of the building. I will point you in the right direction and/or answer your question." Samantha said polietly. Nina suppressed a giggle because Eddie was practically drooling over Samantha. "Maybe I will." said Eddie with a wink playing it cool. Patricia and Jerome then proceeded to hit Eddie in the back of the head at the same time. Everyone started to giggle. Samantha just smiled and said,"Welcome to the Silver Angels Training Academy, or SATA for short. Make your selves at home and remember if you need anything I'm only a phone call or a walk away." and with that she went back to working and the Anubis dorm left to start the tour. Eddie left rubbing the back of his head melodramatically. 'Drama queen.' thought Nina before she thought,'Oh, yeah! Brick wall. Brick wall.'

The group walked through what Nina assumed was a courtyard. It had an enormous fountain with a ledge that had a few other people with books in their laps, notebooks on their knees, pens in hands, and uniforms on their person. Multicolored flowers formed a ring around the fountain every few yards there was a bench. It reminded Fabian of a-"A compass rose?" asked Nina talking to no one in particular. "Yes. When they built the academy's campus they used an abandoned, remote village that no one knew existed. The village was quite large and maze-like. So, as a guide they put land marks so they, and we, could find our way around. The flag pole is to the east, Creekside Rock is to the west, the clock tower to the north, and the stables to the south, follow your nose for that one." Trudy said stopping and pointing to everything in turn but she was right they could smell the distinct scent of horse from there. Nina smiled as she thought back to a memory of her, Ian, her mom, and her dad, her real dad. Before her mom left him for step douche and took the kids with her. Before he was killed in Afghanistan. She was eight and Ian was three, her dad, always the outdoors man, had pulled the family out of the house for a week in the mountains with canoeing, horseback riding, fishing, and so on and so forth. Nina loved the outdoors, just like her dad. Nature calmed her, it gave her inner peace. A dull stinging began in her eyes and she calmed herself before the clouds could start moving to bring rain.

Stepping back into the present and pushing aside her homesickness, well Ian-sickness because she most definitely did NOT miss her mother and step loser. Though she was mad at herself for leaving Ian like she did, if she could take it back or fix it she would in a heart beat without hesitation. Trudy and the gang were moving on so Nina did a little jump into action and jog. She only need run to the other side of the courtyard. Easy, right? Well when all of a sudden you're cast into a looming shadow you kind of tend to look up.

He was beautiful. OK scratch that he was freaking HOT. Tall, at least 6'3", brown haired, and he was wearing black and white converse, old, worn blue jeans that hung nicely around his hips, he also had on a couple of necklaces, and a snug black V-neck with a white tie printed on it. In fact, the shirt was so snug that it showed off his toned body. Not too much muscle but enough to make a difference in his stature. The necklaces were simple, one was a single silver band with a mirror-like line through it. The other one had his pendant on it. Same as everyone elses except his stone was topaz. Topaz, as Nina is now gonna call him, has crystal blue eyes, that is what Nina was focused on now. Only now did she rememeber she was still in the overly white clothes that the school board provided.

"Hey." Topaz said in a husky voice. It sent shivers down Nina's spine. "Hi." she said staring into his eyes. At that moment she felt a hand on her arm and Patricia's voice in her ear,"Come on Nina we have to get back to the group so we can get to the dorm." Patricia started tugging on Nina's forearm to move her to the group. "I'm Josh by the way." said Topa- Josh looking at Nina's pendant. He just half smiled and started walking away throwing over his shoulder,"See you around. Nina." Nina just about fell over at the way the sound of her name just kind of rolled off his tounge. "Bye.", she called after him uncertain if he heard her or not.

Patrica let go of Nina's arm and said,"Come on before they send someone else to come get us." Nina took a step backwards and turned around,"Yeah, OK." Before they left the courtyard Nina threw a look over her shoulder to see if Josh was still there. Instead when she turned she saw a girl standing where they had just been staring daggers at Nina's back. The girl had long jet black hair with a single silver highlight going down the side of her face. She was maybe 5'7" with stormy grey eyes. She was wearing a low cut white and yellow stripped tank top with short jean shorts that came up to about her midthigh and a pair of yellow flats. Josh was on her side telling her something along the lines of "We were just talking" and "She ran into me" 'Oops. Guess he's off limits.' Nina thought. She then thought,'Brick wall. Brick wall.'

Once Patricia and Nina got back to the group they continued with the tour. After passing a variety of classrooms they came upon a locker room and stopped. "Alright, boys go on in and get changed just put your training clothes in the trash can no one will miss them. Well, Eddie, your clothes are in the stalls already just find the one with your clothes in it. Come on girls I'll show you to the girls locker room." Trudy said and turned walking down the hall once more. Everyone but Eddie was chuckling. Trudy walked down the hall, took a left, and stopped. "Here you are dearies. Just do what i told the boys and meet me right here, OK?" Trudy went to the turn and stopped by the corner so the boys and girls could see her when they came out.

Nina walked in to the locker room after Patricia. The locker room was quite large with lockers to one wall stalls to another mirrors and shelves to the other and sinks, trash cans, and paper towel dispensers by the door. The lockers came out to the middle of the room with benches lined up in the middle of each row. Nina walked into the stall with her clothes and changed. When she came out she was wearing one of her grey short sleeved V-necks with a white undershirt dark denim jeans and a pair of black and white convers. Patricia was wearing black, ankle high, high heels with fish nets, a black skirt, and a red short sleeved swoop neck shirt. The girls both wore their pendants on a necklace now that they didn't have them on their clothes. They threw the school board clothes into the trash can and walked back outside and over to whereTrudy and the boys waited.

Eddie was wearing a worn blue T-shirt with semi dark denim jeans and a pair of black vans. Fabian was wearing a plain white T with a blue and yellow plaid button up shirt that was unbuttoned with a pair of semi dark denim jeans and a pair of black and white converse. Jerome was wearing a plain white V-neck with a grey and yellow striped cardigan with dark denim jeans with shiny black dress shoes. All three boys were wearing their pendants as necklaces. "OK, now that we have everyone lets get to the dorm so you guys can settle in." Trudy said and started to walk towards a different door than the one they came in.

That's when Nina had a thought. "Um, Trudy?" she asked taking a few quick steps to catch up to her. "Yes dearie?" Trudy inquired without looking at her. "You are taking us to the dorm to get settled but we don't exactly have things to get settled with." Nina said thoughtfully. Trudy smiled and said, "Oh on the contrary my dear. When we retrieved you we also used our transporters to take your things to the dorm. Your things will be in your room. Girls upstairs boys down on the main level. Patricia and Nina will room together with an extra bed and an extra room upstairs The three boys will be in the largest room down stairs that you will all share with an extra two bed in the next room over. There are two bathrooms one upstairs one on the main level. So, that means one for the boys and one for the girls.I would like you all to know that before any of you start classes those extra beds will be full. We have trackers on their way back with three more girls and two boys. In fact," Trudy stopped and put her head down and tilted it slightly to the right as if listening to something the teens couldn't hear.

She then started walking again and said. "They are here and on their way to the house. Apparently they saw the school board right after you did. Alright here we are." They stood in front of a two story house with four bay windows, two stacked right on top of each other, on either sides of the house. The house was made of mis matched colored bricks that should have made it look unflattering but instead it made the building more magnificently elegant. To enter they would have to go beyond two light colored wooden doors. The flowers out in the front had obviously been a touch of Trudy.

The group was just about to make the journey inside when another group of kids out of uniform and with black stone pendants came into view. Trudy and the gang watched as three other girls walked with two teenaged boys and an older gentleman. The tree girls were vastly different. One had beautiful long, auburn colored hair with laughing deep green eyes and she wasn't all that skinny she was plump with black pearl. Another girl had a short stature with long dark brown hair with brown eyes and black peridot. The last girl had short jet black hair with deep purple highlights that was straightened in the front and spiky in the back with blue eyes and black aquamarine. The first boy standing next to the girls had sandy blonde hair with bright green eyes with flecks of light grey and bright blue in them and a pendant necklace with black emerald. The other boy had dark brown, almost black, hair and dark brown eyes with flecks of gold in them and stones the color of black citrine. The man was tallish with black hair and a goatee, mustache combo.

They came to a stop in front of them as soon as the man got into hearing range he said,"Finally. Here we are. Just as I was saying meet your new house-mates and your house mother, Trudy." Trudy smiled and said,"Lets get inside and do introductions there. You never know when someone who can control the weather might be practicing." With that the groups merged and inside they went. Inside they found that the house smelt like heaven. "Dinner is almost ready just a few more minutes." Trudy said and with that she went off to what the teens could only assume was the kitchen. Victor said nothing and went up the stairs and hung a left to a door that he unlocked went into and then relocked. So all 10 of the teens were left to their own devices.

Nina saw a chair and got much too excited for something so simple. She went to go sit down suddenly realizing how tired her feet were. Everyone saw her go and followed after to be greeted by a few chairs and a couple of couches. They were all grateful for simplicities like that.

"Hello. My name is Liam." said emerald to Patricia in an obvious flirting tone. "Patricia." she said politely. "Eddie." Eddie said uptight and jealously. Nina had to suppress a giggle. "Joy." said peridot offhandedly. "Jerome." Jerome said obviously tired. "Sam." said pearl sweetly. "Chris" said citrine kindly towards Nina. "Nina." she said smiling politely. "Fabian." Fabian said with only a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Leaha." said aquamarine smiling a little more than kindly Jerome's way.

Thirty minutes pass before Trudy comes to tell them dinner is ready and in that time a lot of laughs, flirting, and smiles are shared between the teens. Already Nina feels like she is where she should be. After the group of teens are full and just realizing how tired they are they say their 'goodnights' and go to their respective rooms. Nina, Patricia, and Leaha share the big bedroom with three beds while Sam and Joy share the smaller one with only two. Jerome fabian and Eddie are sharing the big room on the main level while Liam and Chris share the smaller one. Nina has no trouble falling to sleep that night. She dreams of Ian and Gran and a little bit of her real dad but nothing of her mother, then Nina dreams of Fabian. Somehow she knows that at that moment, he is dreaming of her too.

* * *

A/N:Well? Love it? Hate it? Anyone want a character? PM me or leave a Comment. Please Review.


	4. Nina's Dream

A/N: Hey guys! Finally updating. I have to tell you that school starts in 8 days for me. I'll try to update five before going back. But, after that I don't know when I'll get the time to update. Anyways this chapter turned out to be longer than the last few but oh well. Here is! ENJOY!

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!**_

* * *

Nina woke up the next morning to an alarm she doesn't remember setting. Across the room she heard Patricia groan at being woken up early. Without a second thought Nina opened her eyes and yelled,"Leaha turn it off!" Leaha sat up and snapped back,"It's not my alarm!" Suddenly the alarm stopped as quickly as it had started but then came a voice. Victor's voice over a loudspeaker in their room. "WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! BE READY FOR BREAKFAST IN 30 MINUTES! AFTER BREAKFAST YOU ALL ARE OFF FOR SCHOOL! LET'S MOVE!" _**6:00 A.M.**_ their clock Victor managed to be even more obnoxious in the morning then that night when he was yelling about curfew and being able to hear a pin drop. Last night, during dinner, they had all shared where they were from, Eddie, Chris, Sam, and Nina are Americans and Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Jerome, Leaha, and Liam are British.

All three of the girls groaned in unison. After a long half an hour of getting ready and arguing with each other about how long was the appropriate time to be in the shared bathroom, all five girls wandered down stairs in their school uniforms that Trudy had told them about before bed last night. Their blazers had the SATA trainee crests on them and all the girls had to wear a necklace with the jackal on it the boys had to wear wrist bands with the jackal on it.

All of the boys but Liam and Eddie were already at the table already eating. Nina noticed that Fabian still had on his metal bracelets. "_Control. Peace. Love_." Nina started over toward him only to be cut off at the last second by Joy. "This seat is taken." Joy said coldly shooting Nina a look that says what she really meant which was 'Back off. He's mine'. Nina smiled fakely and shot Joy a look that meant 'Not without a fight' but said,"Sorry. I'll just go sit over there." Joy looked away and Nina went and sat next to Chris with Patricia on her other side with one chair separating them. Fabian saw where Nina sat and a look of sadness flashed in his eyes and then disappeared the second Joy started talking to him. However Nina did see the expression and Nina's first impression of Joy wasn't all that good.

"What a bitch." Chris said quietly to Nina."What?" Nina asked peeling her eyes away from Fabian. "I saw that you were gonna sit by Fabian and he was saving the spot for you. Not her. I saw that little exchange even if your boy over there didn't." he said while putting grape jam on the piece of buttered biscuit in his hand. "Oh." Nina said simply not wanting to talk about it. She then reached over and piled her plate with a banana, an orange, a few strawberries, an apple, and a bit of yogurt in a small bowl on her plate. Nina grabbed the orange and started to peel it.

Liam and Eddie came in at that moment laughing like lifelong friends. Eddie looked over the table where there were only two seats left one on either side of Patricia. Eddie bumped his arm against Liam and nudged his chin over to Patricia and the empty seats on either side of her. Nina noticed this too and was about to warn Patricia when they both sat beside her. There was no escape. "Hey." they said at the same time. "Um, do you not see me having a conversation here?" Patricia asked rudely and then went back to her conversation with Leaha. "Well you're just the most natural yacker aren't you?" Eddie asked in a tone that was all teasing. "You know what Eddie I think she is." said Liam with only the slightest of a look over of Patricia. You had to be quick to catch it but Nina caught it as well as Patricia herself. A look of disgust crossed her face as she stood up. Patricia grabbed the pitcher of milk in one hand and the pitcher of orange juice in the other hand. She then proceeded to dump the milk over Eddie's head and the orange juice over Liam's head.

Everyone giggled. Everyone with the exception of Eddie and Liam. Liam got up and stormed out of the room. However before he was out he whirled around and spat out, "Crazy bitch." Acid was dripping from each word. Patricia just smirked and replied with a mock bow,"At your service." Liam stood there for a moment shocked before he just growled and walked out. Eddie was still sitting there in the same chair he looked a little... hurt. "Oh you're still here?" asked Patricia in a mocking tone. He covered his hurt and asked cooly,"Why Yacker?" With that he got up and walked away.

Patricia sat down and finished her breakfast with a guilty look on her face for only a second before she picked up where she had left off with Leaha. Nina saw her guilt though and she made a mental note to talk to her about it later. "Why are you still here? School starts soon! MOVE!" Victor boomed as he went into the kitchen. On that note the only trouble they had after that was who was getting out of the house first. Nina had grabbed her apple before scrambling out the door and was walking with Chris, Patricia, Fabian, Jerome, Leaha, and Joy. The only reason Joy was with them was because she followed Fabian. Nina knew that Joy would have to run to be able to get to her class that was on the other side of campus in time. The building she had to be at was at least a mile and a half from where they had their class. School started at seven o'clock sharp.

Nina, Patricia, Fabian, Chris and Leaha all had the same schedule. Liam Joy and Samantha had the same schedule too. Eddie had morning classes with Liam and Samantha and Joy and training with the rest of the house. Jerome had morning classes with Nina, Fabian, Leaha, and Patricia and training with Joy, Sam, and Liam. After classes they were free to do whatever.

Nina's, Patricia's, Fabian's, Chris', and Leaha's schedules go as follows:

Monday-Thursday;

1st- Forensic Science

2nd- Calculus

3rd- Literature & Composition

4th- French

~LUNCH~

5th-Power Control

6th- Weapons

7th- Weapons Specialties

8th- Technology

Fridays;

1st-Art

2nd-Music

3rd-Dance

4th-History

~LUNCH~

5th-Weapons Specialties

6th-Hand to Hand Combat

7th-Power Control

8th-Flying/Driving

* * *

Liam's, Samantha's, and Joy's schedule go as follows:

Monday-Thursday;

1st-Literature & Composition

2nd-French

3rd-Biology

4th-Geometry

~LUNCH~

5th-Technology

6th-Power Control

7th-Weapons

8th-Weapons Specialties

Fridays;

1st-Dance

2nd-Art

3rd-History

4th-Music

~LUNCH~

5th-Flying/Driving

6th-Weapons Specialties

7th-Hand to Hand Combat

8th-Power Control

* * *

All week Eddie has morning classes with Joy and Liam and Sam and he has afternoon classes with Nina, Fabian, Leaha, and Patricia. Jerome had morning classes with Nina, Fabian, Leaha, and Patricia and afternoon classes with Joy, Liam, and Sam. Speaking of schedules the group had finally arrived at the building that held two of their classes. Joy's first two classes was on the other side of campus. They'd cross paths when the groups would basically switch buildings.

To the horror of everyone in the group, before Joy left she gave Fabian a kiss on the cheek and literally skipped away. Nina just scoffed, threw her apple core away in the trash can next to the door, and walked into the building. Chris and Jerome went in after her and then Leaha after them leaving Patricia and Fabian alone outside. "What?" Fabian asked defensively. "Joy doesn't like Nina. Nina doesn't like Joy but they both fancy you." Patricia deadpanned as she walked inside Fabian could have sworn that he heard Patricia mutter something along the lines of,"Boys." "Oh." said Fabian in understanding to no one in particular and with that he walked inside and found the room he was supposed to be in with the rest of them.

When he got in there one table, the one farthest from the door but directly across from them, sat in complete silence just staring at the Anubis table. The table under it was empty. The table on its right wasn't paying Anubis any attention at all. The table to the left of that one had a few people sitting at it. Which bring it full around to Anubis table itself.

Fabian sat in between Jerome and Leaha at the hexagon shaped lab table. Nina sat across from him but there was a ledge on top of the table and Fabian couldn't see her. All he knew was that she was there and talking and laughing at something Chris said with Patricia on her other side, who was talking to Leaha. Fabian was alone for now because Jerome was talking to a boy with dark hair and dark skin, named Alfie if he heard correctly, at the next table. Looking around the room Fabian noticed everyone from one house was sitting with their one house at a table. There were Anubis, Hathor, Isis, Set, and Horus and everyone was sitting at their respective tables.

*There was one girl in the view that he had of the room that stood out among all the rest. In his opinion she was even prettier than the cute blonde sitting next to the tan skinned, smart looking girl that was sitting next to Alfie. Though not quite as pretty as Nina. She was wearing her dark, wavy hair back in a loose ponytail with small tendrils of hair had slipped free and were now hanging as a frame to her dark brown eyes and tan skin. Her skin wasn't too tanned, it was more like a healthy glow. She was wearing the same uniform as the rest of them but she just made it look...different. The only thing you can do to make the uniform your own was your shoes, your hair, jewelry, and for girls makeup.

She was wearing delicate flats with bows on them. He also liked the way her makeup was so simple. Brown eyeliner with an earthy green shade of eyeshadow, light, petal colored lipstick, and very light pastel blush. The late bell rang and it startled Fabian so much that he jumped a little bit in his seat Jerome chuckled and Leaha giggled. She turned back around in her seat and he saw that her stone was tourmaline and he smiled. In bustled the teacher with an, "I'm sorry I'm late class." he was a minute exactly late, not that late. Soon after the lesson had started and the introductions had been made, Fabian now knew that the girl with earthy tones and delicate flats, was named Melosa. Fifteen minutes later in waltzed Set house. Now, that was late.

Nina looked up from her textbook to see Josh and the girl that she caught staring daggers into her back and a few other people their age that she hadn't seen before. Since Nina didn't know the girl's name she decided to resort to what she did before with Josh and the rest of her house before she found out their names, call her by her stone. Well what do you know grey quartz recognized her and shot her a dirty look. Nina just looked back at her textbook and finished reading the chapter on making accurate assessments of fingerprints.

The teacher read them the riot act and moved on to tell the class that they were now to make groups of two or three at their tables and make an accurate assessment of the fingerprints on the worksheet that he had passed out using the information they had just learned in the chapter. The assignment was due at the end of the period and if you didn't finish it was late and due the next morning for deducted points. Chris was with Jerome, Nina with Patricia, which left Leaha to Fabian.

The fingerprints were easy to decipher and Fabian and Leaha were done in no time at all. Fabian volunteered to take the paper up to the basket and Leaha didn't argue. As Fabian was about to drop the paper into the basket, Melosa came up behind him. He took a deep breath, turned in the paper, smiled, and turned around to whisper,"Hi. I'm Fabian."

As soon as the words left his mouth she looked up at him from reviewing her work with her dark brown eyes and whispered back cooly,"Hi. I know, I'm Melosa." She then reached around Fabian, dropped her paper in the basket, and walked away. His smile dropped quickly. On his way back to the Anubis table he saw Nina look at him with hurt in her eyes with Patricia and Leaha shaking their heads at him and Chris and Jerome smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

No sooner than he had sat down the bell rang and a few students groaned because they had yet to finish the assignment. Now all the group had to do was get through the day. Calculus flew by and what do you know Melosa was there too. Now it was time to switch buildings. The second the group hit the loose gravel path to the next building Fabian started talking to Nina.

"Look, Nina, I'm sorry I don't mean to keep making you mad at me." Nina just looked at him and said,"Is that what you think? That I'm mad at you?" Fabian just looked shocked and replied keeping his eyes locked forward,"Well aren't you? I mean, I would be mad at me." He paused and looked her in the eye,"What are you?" Nina just smiled sadly and simply said,"Hurt."

Fabian took her hand in his and said,"I'm sorry." again she smiled but this time she looked happier. "It's OK. I forgive you." Nina said sweetly and kissed his other cheek where Joy hadn't. They then started walking hand in hand. Joy then came into view she was smiling, obviously she had been waiting to see him in passing on the path. The smile dropped like Victor's pin as soon as she saw Nina and Fabian holding hands. Fabian was engrossed in a conversation about the calculus homework with Leaha and Jerome, and didn't even notice Joy.. Nina took a small satisfaction in that. Joy looked away and kept walking straight past the group with Samantha on her side and Liam and Eddie behind them. However Nina could feel her eyes on their backs.

Patricia was ticked off by the time they arrived at Lit. Comp. because as Eddie passed her on the path he bowed to her in front of everyone and said very loudly,"Oh Yacker it is an honor to be in your presence." Passerby laughed and Patricia was so embarrassed that she burned an astonishing shade of red, but all the same she curtsied and replied,"It is an honor you do not deserve, Slimeball." More passerby giggled and Patricia walked away with every shred of dignity she could muster. She was only mad because he embarrassed her in front of at least a couple dozen people. She was quite pleased with herself for her reply though.

All they did that day in class was have a discussion group on what their thoughts were on the big bang theory vs. a deity making mankind. Their homework was to write a compare and contrast paper of the two theories and then which one theory did the student personally believe in. In French class the students had to translate simple sentences into the french language using english to french dictionaries. Whatever they didn't finish in class was due as homework the next morning plus they had to translate a few paragraphs from a book, called Just Listen by Sarah Dessen, given to them by their teacher, from french into english using a french to english dictionary.

Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Leaha didn't finish their simple sentences so they were going to do that as a group later back at the house. Apparently Chris had lived in France for four years before SATA came for him, and he had helped Jerome. 'Unfair! I didn't use my powers to finish this early. I used a dictionary just like everyone else.' Nina thought bitterly as they were walking to the dining hall for lunch.**"Usted mentir, engañar imbécil." Nina muttered bitterly in Spanish. Fabian looked at her his eyes wide and replied in spanish,"Eso no fue muy bueno que decir de Chris. No importa qué tan cierto puede ser." Nina just blinked and said, "Usted me entiende?" Fabian just smiled and replied,"Sí. Una vez pasé todo un verano en España con mis padres."

Nina just smiled and said,"Comment est votre français?" switching into French smoothly. Fabian switch just as smoothly,"Un peu rouillé mais je pense que je peux gérer." Patricia and everyone in the group were just looking at the two as if they were aliens. Nina tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, it was one of her nervous habits. "How about some food?" She asked as she walked past them into the dining hall.

The hall was packed full of hungry teenagers. All talking very loudly which gave the room a slight humming noise. Nina didn't mind all that much it reminded her of home. Wow, she really needs to call gran and Ian or something because she wasn't sure how much longer she could be strong enough to keep the clouds away. She really doesn't want anyone to know about the whole "If I get sad or angry the weather starts changing. But if I stay happy then the sun keeps on shining." thing, it is still kind of freaky to her even now. She would just prefer no one to know that unless she tells them herself.

She only didn't mind it when it was happening. As soon as people noticed them come in they all stopped talking and started to stare. The silence was deafening and Patricia looked like she might throw up. In an attempt to calm herself and those around her she turned around and smiled nervously. The group got the message. Somehow Nina knew they couldn't be intimidated by the other houses. All 16 of them that were staring. Hathor and Isis didn't care that Anubis was there.

The lines for food were small as most of the academy was already seated and eating. The food selection was mostly fruit and vegetable based but there actually were a couple places where you could get greasy food. Only a few people were in those line though. In an attempt to fit in she and the rest of the group went to the salad bar that had different things to make salad with fruit on the other side. Most people were walking through those lines. Nina couldn't shake the stares and the silence, but she was determined to not show it so she started talking to Fabian and Patricia again.

"I guess we're going to lose a few pounds." Nina said the first thing that came to mind and now wanted to kick herself for saying something so stupid. However the feeling left the second Patricia cracked a smile and Leaha started giggling. After a couple more seconds the group was all out laughing. The silence around them stood but the group no longer found it all that deafening. The stares no longer intimidating. Nina felt at home, relaxed even.

The group waited in line and made themselves an assortment of different salads on their plates and put their own mixtures of fruit in their bowls and a bottle of water each. By the time they had sat down at their table the silence had broken and the tables had begun to whisper amongst themselves. The Anubis house was the loudest of them all, laughing and smiling like...a family. For the first time in her life, Nina felt like she had a bigger family than just Gran and Ian.

Lunch finished just as quickly as it had started but more smoothly. Nina glanced at her schedule to see where they had to be to next, Power Control. "Alright lets get going." Nina said more to herself than to the group. They walked over to the arena together and then split into their respective groups to go to their classes. Patricia had complained all through lunch and all through the walk over there about having to be in the same classes as Eddie.

Right before they got into the arena they were each given clothes to change into. The same clothes they had worn for "orientation" were the ones they were given. They were instructed to change in the respective locker rooms, put their school clothes in a locker, and report for class. Jewelry was not allowed. Their house symbol would be on their clothes. So Nina changed and kept on moving.

Once they were in the classroom they saw that they had to share the class with Hathor, Isis, and Set. Again. One by one the teacher called out their names and Nina found out that the Set house consisted of Josh, TJ, Blake, Lyra, and the girl who had stared daggers into Nina's back, Veronica. Hathor consisted of only four people, a blonde reading a fashion magazine named Amber, a dark skinned girl with dark hair reading a book named Mara, the dark skinned boy Jerome had talked to earlier named Alfie, and a blonde hair boy with a track pin on his shirt named Mick. The teacher, Ms. Simons, had long dirty blonde hair with neon blue highlights, dark green eyes, red lips, sun-kissed skin, and she was only a few years older than her class. Ms. Simons then called one person at a time to the front of the class to do a little show and tell. Once called on they would be asked to show her and the class what they could do.

She randomly called out names. "Nina Martin?", she called out looking up from her clipboard. Nina just got up and walked to where she was told. "Go on then.", Ms. Simons said with encouragement. "Um...Ok. Ask me something. Anything." Nina told miss Simons. Their teacher thought for a moment before asking,"What is 419,679,544 divided by two?" Without missing a beat Nina replied,"209,839,772." Shocked Simons asked,"Anything else?" Nina thought a moment before finally deciding to tell everyone about the three emotions, emotional weather control.

"Well there are a couple other things." Nina said a little nervous. "By all means, show us." Simons commanded Nina. Nina just took a deep breath and allowed herself to think of Ian and Gran. The clouds moved in quickly and it began to pour. Nina willed herself to not cry but tears slipped down her cheeks. Everyone looked outside and then back at Nina. By now she was for sure Dark Nina with her hair, eyes, and skin changed. Again she was floating without her own conscious permission. She willed herself down and pointed out the window and right where she pointed came bolts after bolts of lightning striking over and over again and the thunder rolled. She dropped her hand and it all stopped at once. Then she wiped her cheeks of the electric blue tears and took big, deep breaths to calm herself down. Before anyone could say anything she closed her eyes again and this time thought of her mother and step loser and Alec. The wind came crashing in blowing away all the clouds and Nina had to fight to keep control. Then she stopped and thought of Fabian and Patricia and Anubis house even Joy and the sun came out bright as ever but there was still a light breeze all because of Joy.

Nina opened her eyes and people sat in awe of the show and tell she just had to share. Regular Nina returned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Very talented. You may have a seat." muttered Simons while writing something on her clipboard. "Fabian Rutter." As Nina took her seat Fabian stood and walked over to where she had just been. He stood there for a moment before Simons said,"Begin."

He took a deep breath and his fingers started twitching he muttered something that Nina didn't quite catch and his bracelets popped off and started floating in midair. He moved his hands over to the top of the floating accessories and asked,"What should I make?" Nina never took her eyes off of him. He smiled and then made a flower, stem to petal, and made it float over to Nina. She smiled and touched the metal flower before he moved it back to him. He then made the bracelets turn into the jackal of Anubis. Then he rolled the metal between his hands as if it were soft as clay. Fabian flattened the little ball of metal into a disc and started tossing it around himself. He smiled and again muttered something Nina didn't catch. His bracelets snapped back into place. "_Control. Peace. Love._"

"Is that all?" Their teacher inquired softly. "Well, I have an affinity for music." He replied cooly. She said nothing but she did pull out a guitar and handed to him. He put the strap over his shoulder and pulled a pick from his pocket. Then he played a gentle melody and began to sing,

_Las rosas son rojas, mi amor,_

_Las violetas son azules._

_El azúcar es dulce, mi amor,_

_Pero no tan dulce como tú._

He kept strumming and singing as he moved over to where his house was sitting,

_Roses are red, my love,_

_Violets are blue._

_Sugar is sweet, my love,_

_But not as sweet as you._

When he was done he was sitting back in his seat right next to Nina. He smiled and stood up to hand the guitar back to Simons. Everyone clapped and Fabian smiled. "Patricia Williamson." Simons called out.

Patricia went to the front of the classroom and without any hesitation held out her hand, as if telling someone to stop, she spread her fingers and five different colored flames shot up out of the tips of her fingers. She wiggled her fingers and the flames danced across her hand, up her arm, over her shoulder, up her face and into her eyes. Every time she blinked the different colored flames would light up her eyes. She closed her eyes and the flames retraced their steps all the way back to her fingers. Her hand closed into a fist and the flames went out. Simons didn't have a chance to say a thing before Patricia continued on with her presentation by muttering something no one heard and everything and everyone in the room started to float. The furniture stopped two feet off the ground people stopped four feet off the ground. Everyone but Eddie he didn't stop until he touched the ceiling with his back. Everything and everyone, with the exception of Eddie, dropped.

"Yacker! Put me down!" Eddie screamed. Patricia just smirked and said,"As you wish." Eddie hit the floor with a loud crack. He cried out in pain. When he hit the hard concrete floor he broke his wrist. Patricia walked over and knelt down next to him. To Eddie's surprise she grabbed his broken wrist with a gentle grip and muttered something only Eddie could hear. He nodded and Patricia's eyes turned red for only a moment and she blew red mist from her mouth onto his wrist. Eddie's face twisted in pain and then it relaxed and he breathed a long sigh of relief. They both stood and Eddie stood there making sure he could move his wrist and said,"Thanks...Patricia." You could see the shock on her face of him using her name if you were fast enough to catch it. "Anytime, Kruegar." That sent things back in motion of their usual relationship.

"Eddie, while you're up here why don't you show us what you got." Simons said. "My pleasure." Eddie replied smoothly. He then turned, winked at Patricia, and walked to the front of the classroom. Once he had taken three deep breaths his eyes flashed a dull yellow for only a moment before he clapped his hands. The second his hands parted he started moving them in a motion that looked as if he was trying to create an orb. He stopped moving his hands long enough for everyone to see the bar that he had created and then began shaping it. When it was finished it looked a lot like a see-through yellow bird, as if he had made it out of light. Which he did. Eddie had the bird fly over everyone's head and it landed on Simons' shoulder. She swatted at it and it literally squawked in annoyance at her. She narrowed her eyes at Eddie and he just lifted his hands in complete innocence and said,"It was the bird not me!" That got a laugh out of everyone, even Simons.

He clapped again and the bird disappeared. "Now, is there anyone brave enough to be my assistant on this next little trick?" he asked everyone. No one said anything. That was until Veronica stood up and said,"Think you can handle me?" He replied smoothly,"I don't know. Can you handle me?" There was something about Veronica that Patricia didn't like. Once Veronica was up in front Eddie whispered something in her ear. Veronica just nodded and took a deep breath. Eddie began moving his arms in a manner that looked as though he was controlling a puppet and muttered,"Refrenandum." The moment the word left his lips Veronica started moving with the movements his arms were making as if she were his puppet. He had her dancing ballet. He dropped his hands and closed his eyes and when he opened them she was no longer under his control.

"Is that all?" Simons asked after Veronica had taken her seat. "One more thing." He replied holding up his index finger. He took a deep breath and then there was a huge flash of dull yellow light with black streaks in it and he was gone."Pretty cool huh, Yacker?" Eddie whispered in Patricia's ear. Patricia, determined to not show the shivers that he sent down her spine, whirled around and smacked him in the arm. "What?" he asked holding his arm. Everyone looked at him and then at her. "Moving on then. Leaha Willis." said Simons writing down things on the clipboard like she had done with everyone else. Leaha patted Patricia on the shoulder before she took up her spot in the front of the class.

"Someone give me an animal." she commanded with almost boredom in her voice. "A wolf." Fabian said. Leaha closed her eyes and got on her hands and knees on the floor. There was a quick flash of bright, pale blue light and where Leaha had once been there was now a wolf with jet black fur and deep purple highlights. She padded over to Patricia and looked her in the eye. Patricia got the message and awkwardly patted her head. Leaha then threw back her head and howled. She stood up on her hind legs and there was Leaha standing in front of Patricia back into her human form. She then walked up to the floor to ceiling bookshelf and toppled it over onto its back, making sure to keep the books in it. She then took the one right next to it and made it fall over on top of the other one. All the books still in it. After making sure the shelves were stacked properly, she lifted up both bookshelves with ease holding them both over her head. That was an easy 2 tons she was holding, the ceilings were tall after all. She then set them back into place and took her seat.

"Great. Chris Montgomery ." Chris stood and froze everyone but Nina and Simons. "So you can freeze people?" Nina asked a little confused. "No I can control time. I just froze time." Chris replied cooly. "I'm not frozen and neither is she." Nina said a little apprehensive. "I chose not to freeze your time clock." Chris said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Will they remember?" asked Nina waving her hand in front of Fabian's face, he didn't move a muscle. "No. Which is why I didn't freeze you two. The teacher because, duh, she's the teacher and you as my witness." Chris snapped his fingers and everyone came back to life. "You may have a seat." Simons told him and he didn't have to be told twice. "Wait, he didn't do anything." Patricia said while examining Chris. "Yes he did. He froze time." Simons said and everyone nodded and knew that if she said it, it had to be the truth.

"Veronica Pelt." Simons called. Veronica stood and walked over to the front of the class and started to move her hands. The water in the vase on Simons' desk started moving in time with Veronica's hands. She pulled her hands up and the water came out of the vase completely. She shaped into a doe and had it start prancing around the room before returning it to the vase and taking a seat.

Nina then found out that Josh could destroy anything with his mind, TJ could make natural disasters happen, Blake could control air just like Veronica controlled water, and Lyra had a way with animals. Melosa could control people's words and emotions, to the surprise of Fabian. Amber had a pretty much useless power of being a matchmaker and a very useful power of being able to drain someone's energy with a single touch. Mara, like Leaha, was a shapeshifter. Alfie, like Jerome, had a way with pranks but he could also control the weather. Mick had a way with sports. They spent the rest of the class playing around with each other and each other's powers. They had fun with each other.

The bell rang and they started to leave when Simons called them back. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked never once looking up from her clipboard. "To our next class." Fabian said as if it were the dumbest question he'd ever heard. "You're in it. I am your teacher for the entire afternoon." Simons said still never looking away from her clipboard and flipping through the papers she had clipped to it. "Oh." Fabian said as everyone took their seat. "OK. So, let's get started. Has anyone ever fought with a weapon or hand to hand or something?" Simons asked whilst standing up and leaning against her desk.

Everyone was quiet, deep in thought. Fabian was the first to speak up, which surprised everyone. "Once. With my step dad." he said with anger and a hint of sadness in his voice and portrayed on his face. "Do you want to share or keep it to yourself? It is completely up to you." Simons said laying a hand on his shoulder because he was closest to her. "Yeah, I'll tell my story. It's the reason I'm in Anubis house. Why hide it, right?" he shrugged, but Nina saw the pain. "Fabian are you sure you want to talk about it?" Nina asked obviously worried about him. Fabian looked at her and then his bracelets,"_Control. Peace. Love._" he slid the bracelet off his wrist on looked on the inside which was engraved. It said,"_Remember, you promised. I love you big brother.~Lisa_" he stared at it for a long time before saying,"Yeah, I promised someone I'd never forget, that I'd tell the story so everyone would know what he did." Fabian took a deep breath and began his story.

"I was coming home from school, two weeks after my mom remarried after the divorce. My little sister, Lisa, had gotten off of school half an hour before me. I did what I did every day. I went to my room, dropped off my bag, and changed out of the school uniform. I found it odd that the deadbeat drunk jerk my mom had married wasn't sitting on the sofa in the parlor watching TV as usual, but I didn't question it. I was on my way to the kitchen to get something to drink when I heard the crying from Lisa's room. We had always been close but I knew when she started crying she wanted her solitude. It wasn't until I was in the middle of pouring myself some juice that I heard her start screaming. So, I dropped the cup and juice on the spot, I didn't care that I had broken a cup and spilt a gallon of juice. I just ran right into Lisa's room. I found that John was trying to-" he stopped and coughed a couple of times but he continued,

"-rape, Lisa. I, I was so mad I just lost control. I pulled him off of her and started punching him in the face and kneeing him in the stomach. In an act of desperation he grabbed the letter opener Lisa had on on her desk. It was dull but with enough force it could do some serious damage. By now Lisa was standing next to her bed crying watching it all play out. I had knocked him down and he hit his head on the desk on the way down so I thought he was down. I turned to go see if Lisa was OK and he got up and started running at me with the letter opener. She saw him before I did and she jumped in front of me at the last possible second." He started crying now and Nina just put her hand on his back and started to rub soothing circles.

It seemed to have calmed him down enough for him to finish," She fell to the floor holding her stomach. He dropped the letter opener to the floor and tried to turn and run. I didn't let him leave. He always wore a metal necklace. I started choking him making him pay for what he had done to Lisa. When I was sure he was dead I rushed to Lisa and held her. Her last words were,'Promise me you won't forget. Promise you'll tell everyone the story. Promise me Fabian, promise?' I promise I won't forget, I promise to tell the story, I promise. I told her. I said it twice before she said another thing,'Control. Peace. Love. Remember, you promised. I love you big brother.' She died right after that and I sat there her head in my lap until my mum got home." He smiled bitterly.

"She walked in and all I wanted was for her to tell me everything was alright and we'd be OK. I was wrong. She stormed into the room angry at me for having spilt the juice and breaking the cup. She got even madder once she saw John lying there dead on the floor. Then even angrier once she saw Lisa. Ever since the divorce she blamed everything on me. So when she hit me and yelled at me for everything wrong that had happened in her life, I lost it. I started yelling at her and bringing up why dad left and what had really happened that afternoon. Once I was finished she was crying and she yelled at me to leave and never go back. I gathered my things, told Lisa I was so sorry for what had happened, and left. The last thing I remember what SATA getting me and meeting Nina and Patricia."

Everyone was silent. Fabian pulled himself together, slipped his bracelets back on, and sat up a little straighter than before."She was 13." He said in a voice that said he was in mourning still. Nina suddenly missed Ian a lot more than before. "I'm sorry. I have a little brother that's 11." Nina said her hand now resting on his knee. He covered her hand with his own and said,"I hope you never have to feel that. I wouldn't with it on anyone." Simons chose that moment to say something,"I agree with Fabian. No one should ever have to feel that. I lost a younger sister when I was 18 she was only 8 when my mother left and then 10 when she died because our dad turned into a drunk and started to beat her because she was there. I was off at college. I came back on a weekend to surprise them and I caught him beating her but she was already long dead." Simons said with no emotion.

"Thank you Fabian for sharing. Now, moving on, has anyone ever used a weapon?" Simons asked slipping back into teacher mode. "No? Then we have a blank canvas, great. Let's get started." she reached under her desk and pushed a button. The floor to ceiling bookshelves turned and behind them were racks upon racks of different weapons. Some were on hooks while others sat in cases. She pressed another button and the racks with different weapons changed into just one rack with a lot of different swords. Today they were gonna train with swords.

They spent the rest of that class training with dull swords that still hurt if you were hit and the only way to make them not hurt was to not get hit. The bell rang and they put the swords back on the racks and took their seats once again. Simons began class by saying,"Weapons specialties is exactly what it sounds like. It's the weapon you are most drawn to. It is linked with your soul. Just remember you don't choose the weapon, it chooses you. We are going to start off doing what we did with our show and tell, I'll call you up, I open the weapon racks, and you let your soul guide you. After the weapon finds you, you will take it back to your seat with you and stay seated until everyone has theirs. You will not play with your weapons. Everyone understand? Good. Nina you're up."

Nina stood up now with more confidence than before. She stood where she was supposed to and waited. Simons came up behind her and whispered in her ear so only she could hear,"Nina, breath in breath out it's as simple as that. Don't think just trust your instinct. Show everyone how to do it. Waltz right up to the rack and let your soul move your hand to the right weapon. Now, go." Simons pressed the button and the racks with different weapons opened back up. Nina did as she was told. Walking straight up to the rack she let her soul lead her. It actually wasn't all that hard.

She looked over a variety of weapons but none of them screamed at her. That was until she saw the beautiful whip. The handle was black with royal blue stones where the whip itself came out of the handle. The whip was all black with one line of royal blue swirling throughout the entire thing. She didn't think she just grabbed. Once she'd laid her hand on the handle it felt right to hold in her hand. "Aww, yes. The whip. Very classic and elegant. Nice. Fabian you're up."

Fabian when through the same process that she did. He chose a silver bow with a black quiver and arrows that had blue and white, feather fins on them. Everyone repeated the process over and over again. Patricia grabbed a huge battle axe, Eddie grabbed an enormous war hammer, Chris grabbed a silver hunga munga with a raven black handle, and Leaha also grabbed a bow, but her's was a pale blue with arrows that had green and black fins. Veronica had grabbed a pack of throwing knives, Josh picked up a long sword with a beautifully crafted hilt, Blake grabbed at a belt with a few daggers in it, Lyra picked up a staff with elegant carvings, and TJ had taken the nunchucks.

Melosa had surprised Fabian once again but picking up a completely black gladius. Amber couldn't find a weapon that suited her which Simons had said meant her soul longed for hand to hand combat. The rest of her house didn't have that problem because Alfie picked up a spear, Mara a short sword, and Mick a spiked ball and chain.

"OK, now that we have our weapons, follow me." Simons had said opening up a door in the back in the back of the classroom. They students followed as instructed but stood in darkness when they entered the room, only to be blinded as Simons appeared in the back of a huge grey room full of a variety of different targets and practice dummies. "This is the training center. I will show you which station is the one you should practice on then the rest is up to you to let your soul lead your body in the way of your weapon." Simons said walking over the the group but pointing and talking with her hands along the way.

Simons then pointed everyone to a station giving no one any information. Nina figured out pretty quickly what she was supposed to be doing. She was to knock all the targets down with a single crack of her whip. Fabian and Leaha seemed to know what to do also as they began to put equipment on. One arm guard on their left arms, athletic tape on their fingers to help with their drawback, and their quivers. Fabian's quiver strapped across his back while Leaha strapped to her waist. Their objective was to hit the targets, from different yards, in any of the blue area, the red area was OK to hit but not very well aimed, and the yellow was off limits.

Patricia realized that she was to swing the axe and chop the targets in anyway she could to follow the lines. Eddie was to basically hit every switch on top of the different sized and shaped platforms to make them return to the ground. If he finished he could press a button on the wall and new platforms would pop up. Chris was to hack away at a moving practice dummy and if he hit it just right it would fall to the ground and a new enemy would rise to face him.

Veronica had to hit the moving targets in the blue area with every knife she had. Josh had to practice with a sparring partner in heavy padding. Blake also had a sparring partner in heavy padding and if he hit her just right a buzzer would go off. Lyra was to practice on practice dummies that were set up all around her. TJ was to knock over the dummies that would be sent towards him.

Amber had a sparring partner as well and her goal was to pin him everytime he came at her. Mara, like Josh, had a sparring partner in heavy padding. Mick had to knock over all to targets with one hit, which is much harder than it sounds. Alfie had to use his spear to fight with a sparring partner. Melosa too had a sparring partner that if she hit her right she would hear a buzzer.

The training went on like that for what seemed like a while before the bell rang. "Put your weapons back on the rack and we'll start with technology." Simons said walking back into the classroom. The students did as they were told and took their seats once more. "OK, what do you know of technology?" Simons asked as everyone raised their hands. "wait, let me rephrase that. What do you know of SATA's technology?" She rephrased and no one raised their hands this time.

"Good to know that I have a blank canvas to work with." Simons said reaching into a drawer and pulled out an old shoebox. Inside she pulled out a few styrofoam cubes and from those she pulled out some sort of device. "This is a video walkie. You can talk to anyone on the other end and you can even add any member of the team to the conversation. Very high tech and is one of three basic electronics you will use on the field." Simons said explaining the device that she had pulled out.

Simons set the device down and pulled out a different electronic. This device was smaller than the last but it seemed to do something different. "This is a heat detector. It will see through walls and show you what's hot and/or living. It is two of three basic electronics that you will use on the field."

She then pulled out another device and said,"This is an S.O.S. button. If it gets set off coordinates are sent out to the members that have the video walkie. If it gets set off they know that you need help and/or you are in trouble. It is three of three basic electronics you will use on the field." The basic electronics could save someones life if need be. All three were basic but, sometimes basic is the difference between life and death.

For the rest of the hour they talked and played around with the devices. When the bell rang everyone but Simons was upset, instead Simons said," Please put the detector, walkie, and button back in the boxes carefully and you may leave. See you all tomorrow." The students followed instructions as told as Simons started typing on her keyboard and moving things around on the touch screen computer.

After that they all headed over to the changing rooms and changed back into their uniforms. After that they regrouped with their houses and set off to go and change out of uniform and/or go to the Frobisher Library that the school had just opened up to public student use. That was where Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Leaha, Chris, Eddie, and Joy were headed now. Liam, Sam and Jerome had no homework and didn't want to spend their free time hanging out in a library. Eddie came because apparently he just loves to annoy Patricia. Joy is coming to flirt with Fabian and to scare Nina away from him. Everyone else just wanted to do their homework and be done with it.

Once the got to the Frobisher Library they decided to get started on their french homework. The sentences were simple enough, though there were a lot of them. The one paragraph they had to do was:

_'In the picture, we are all intertwined: Kristen's fingers are wrapped in my mother's, Whitney has an arm over her shoulder, and I'm in front, curved slightly toward my mom as well, my arm around her waist. My mother is smiling, as is Kristen, while Whitney is just staring into the camera, her beauty, as usual, breathtaking. Even though I remembered smiling each time the flash popped, my expression in the final product is not one I recognize, my face caught somewhere between Kristen's broad grin and Whitney's gorgeous hauntedness.'_

They started translating and the final product came out like this:

_'Sur la photo, nous sommes tous étroitement liés: les doigts de Kristen sont enveloppés dans ma mère, Whitney a un bras sur son épaule, et je suis devant, légèrement incurvée vers ma mère aussi, mon bras autour de sa taille. Ma mère sourit, comme c'est Kristen, tandis que Whitney est juste à regarder dans l'appareil photo, sa beauté, comme d'habitude, à couper le souffle. Même si je me suis souvenu de sourire à chaque fois que le flash sort, mon expression dans le produit final n'est pas celui que je reconnais, mon visage pris quelque part entre large sourire de Kristen et hauntedness magnifique Whitney.'_

They laughed during and after the entire translation of the paragraph. After French they decided to do their calculus homework and then their Literature and Composition homework. During that period of time the group also decided to do this every day so they could do their homework together. Nina could feel a family essence on all of them. Even Joy, every family had two people that didn't get along.

They finished the homework earlier than they had expected and they stood in the library talking, laughing, joking, and sharing different stories of times in their lives for a couple more hours. When they had finally gotten back to the house Liam, Sam, and Jerome had just finished up eating. They all changed and spent another hour eating and talking. They then wasted another couple of hours in the lounge.

When Nine o'clock rolled around the girls excused themselves as they wanted to get ready for bed. The girls spent the next hour showering as to save time in the morning. About the time ten rolled around there was Victor right on time yelling at the top of his lungs," IT IS TEN O'CLOCK! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECISELY AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN, DROP!" No one moved, no one dared to breathe as Victor dropped his little pin of the day from his pin collection.

They finally heard Victor's office door close and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The girls then finished getting ready, Nina set the alarm, and each of them fell into a deep sleep and they all dreamed. However, Nina had the most interesting dream of all. She was walking by herself through the woods when she finally reached a building it was the Frobisher Library. She walked inside and saw an older woman. "_Here, Chosen one. Take it. Find what must be found. Take it. Destroy it. Keep the locket safe. But most of all beat the Raven and the Snake to it. Do it!_"

* * *

A/N: Well? Leave reviews!

_**ATTENTION:**_*M.L. Caro-Melosa is in!

**This is the conversation Nina and Fabian had:

Nina/Spanish-"You lying, cheating twit."

Fabian/Spanish-"That wasn't a very nice thing to say about Chris. No matter how true it may be."

Nina/Spanish-"You understood me?"

Fabian/Spanish-"Yeah. I once spent an entire summer in Spain with my parents."

Nina/French-"How's your French?"

Fabian/French-"A little rusty but I think I can manage."

_**ALSO:**_The word Eddie says before he starts controlling Veronica is supposed to be 'Control.' in Latin.

Just to let you all know that if you speak the any of the languages that are mentioned in this story I am sorry if anything comes out wrong because I don't speak the languages I use Google Translate. Which isn't very accurate =/ sorry.

_**Preview of Chapter 5:**_

Nina turned to look at everyone and her eyes were glowing the same red as the locket.  
"Nina?" Fabian asked fear plain across his face. Nina's head turned stiffly towards Fabian. "Fabian."


	5. The Locket, The Cave, & The Shadow

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, but my computer broke and am now using my grandma's laptop. "/ It sucks. But, it's better than nothing. I don't know when I'll be able to update next. So, here is a short chapter to keep y'all reading! I love you guys for the support!**

* * *

Beep beep beep. Nina sat straight up in her bed, gasping for air and hit the alarm. 6:00 A.M. her clock read. Nina was still gasping for air when she stood up and and heard something hit the floor. It was the locket the elderly woman had given her in her dream. Nina's eyes widened as she saw it. It was in the shape of an eye with a red gem in the middle. Nina jumped as Patricia began to stir. She picked up the locket, put it around her neck, and woke Patricia and Leaha.

Because they had all showered that night everyone was ready rather quickly. Which meant a longer breakfast for everyone. Nina sat down at a corner with Sam on the end and Patricia next to her and Leaha next to her. They were not having a repeat of yesterday. Which everyone felt relieved about.

Once everyone had sat and begun to eat they all started talking to each other about being sore from yesterday's training. When it was time for school they left in the same groups and parted except Joy didn't walk with Nina and her group this time. The week went on like that until Friday. Nina hadn't mentioned her dream or the fact that it was eating her up inside to anyone. Again and again the woman's words played in Nina's head,'Here, Chosen one. Take it. Find what must be found. Take it. Destroy it. Keep the locket safe. But most of all beat the Raven and the Snake to it. Do it!'

Shaking off the words Nina let herself enjoy her Friday. Her first three hours were so fun she forgot she was in school. Art, music, and dance, everyone had a good time. Especially Fabian in music. It was not until they hit History that they remembered they were at school. The class was pretty boring considering all that happened was a very boring lecture. When the bell rang everyone was tired and hungry. They all practically ran to the dining hall.

Once they got there they paused remembering what had happened Monday and the entire week after that. However, their hunger took over and they walked inside cautiously. No one so much as noticed them which sent a wave of relief through them. They all got their salads and went to sit down. The surprised looks on their faces as Hathor moved from their table to Anubis' to have lunch with them, were priceless.

Amber, Patricia, Leaha, and Sam began a conversation right away. Their conversation lead to Nina's and Mara's conversation, as well as Jerome's, Alfie's, Eddie's and Chris'. Which all lead to Fabian's and Liam's and Mick's and Joy's. Everyone else in the dining hall were all surprised at Hathor's bold move. Hathor's reasoning was that they all had fun in class all week and couldn't wait for many more weeks like that.

Nina's locket had gone unnoticed the entire week, or so she thought. Amber shattered everything the moment she asked,"Where did you get that locket, Nina?" Everyone at the table stopped talking to hear Nina's explanation. Apparently the locket hadn't gone so unnoticed after all. "My Gran gave it to me when I was 6. She said It's supposed to bring good luck to the wearer." she lied but if anyone knew she was they didn't question her further which she was grateful for.

They finished their lunch and started walking towards the arena to get changed for this training session. To start this afternoon they had weapon specialties, which everyone had been getting really good in. After an hour of practicing with their specialties they began to start training hand to hand which Amber had an advantage in. "Use your opponents strengths against them." Simons told them over and over again. In power control they focused on breathing techniques. Finally the had flying and driving. It began with them seeing who could drive a regular car or any other motorized vehicle. Simons explained that here in the academy they would learn to drive any type of vehicle the school could get their hands on. They would also learn to fly anything the school could get.

The Friday ended with Simons admitting to not being particularly fond of the school board. Then she made them promise that whatever she says in that room stays in that room. They had no homework so they didn't go to the library but they did decide to go exploring at Creekside Rock. While Joy, Sam, Liam, Mara, and Mick just decided to hang out at Anubis house. In the week that they had been there they had learned that legend had it that if you stood in the cave after sundown and didn't kiss the other person with you then the cave would collapse on top of you two.

While exploring around Creekside Rock they found a waterfall. "Alfie where are you going?" Amber asked as Alfie started climbing the rocks in front of the waterfall. "I am going to see if it has a cave behind it like in the movies." Before anyone could protest Alfie jumped through the waterfall. Then there was silence no one spoke. Then they heard Alfie's voice,"This is so cool. Come on you guys just jump through. You only get a little wet." Jerome was the first to move towards the waterfall. "Come on Trixie, where is your sense of adventure?" Jerome asked Patricia who just scoffed and followed him out onto the rocks. Jerome jumped and Patricia followed and they all called for the rest. Eddie, Chris and Leaha all jumped through at the same time with Fabian on their heels.

Nina started across and noticed Amber wasn't following her. "Come on Amber it'll be fun." Nina said taking a step back. "Not in my new outfit it won't." Amber replied. "Suit yourself. Have fun out here all alone with the snakes and the bugs-" Nina began as she went forward a couple of rocks. Amber interrupted her with," I'm coming." Nina smiled and jumped through hands first and her eyes closed. At first she felt water and then she felt two people grabbing her hands. Once her feet were firmly on the ground she opened her eyes and saw that Eddie and Fabian were the ones holding her hands.

When Eddie saw she was OK he let go but Fabian did not so to him Nina said,"I would have been fine on my own you know." Before Fabian could get a word out Amber shouted," OK I am going to jump in now." Fabian dropped Nina's hand and took off his button up. "Here, hold this please." He told Nina as he handed her his shirt and reached through the wall of water. " Grab my hand and I'll pull you through." Fabian told Amber.

There was a moment of silence and Fabian didn't feel anyone grab his hand. "Amber?" he asked. "What?" she replied from the back of the group. Everyone jumped because she had scared them. She just stood there a proud smile on her face. After that they all sat in a circle on the cool, smooth rock ground. They then began to tell stories and share dreams. When the sun was about half way in front of the waterfall the cave lit up with a rainbow straight across the back wall. Everyone stared in awe. Then Nina's locket began to glow which sent everything into a red glow.

Everyone looked at Nina, then the locket, then the wall again. "Um. Nina, how exactly did you get that locket?" Leaha asked, Nina just looked at her, then the wall. Suddenly Nina stood and walked over to the wall put her locket against the eye on the wall. There was a huge gust of wind and a furnished cave was on the other side with dust, cobwebs, and books. Nina turned to look at everyone and her eyes were glowing the same red as the locket.

"Nina?" Fabian asked fear plain across his face. Nina's head turned stiffly towards Fabian. "Fabian." she said softly and with that Nina fainted but this time she actually said what her last conscious thought was,"Help me...She said,'Here, Chosen one. Take it. Find what must be found. Take it. Destroy it. Keep the locket safe. But most of all beat the Raven and the Snake to it. Do it!' and when she said 'Do it!'her voice wasn't hers.

She heard them before she saw them, "How much longer before she's awake?"_ Fabian_. His voice alone could have made her fly.

"I don't know, Fabian. All I know is she should wake up soon. I helped her body through most of the shock but even then there is only so much I can do." The other voice was Eddie's. She had to remember. Come ON, Nina! Remember what happened. She had to move even the slightest to let them know she was OK.

"Come on, Slimeball, you have to be able to do something else." Nina didn't even have to hear the voice to know that was Patricia. Nina could just see Patricia, a hand to her hip and the other to her side, her face showing concern but her voice saying smart-ass. Nina smiled. Wait, she literally felt herself smile.

" You guys! Nina just smiled." Amber's voice cut through Eddie's and Patricia's back and forth. Nina could feel the others gathering. She would have to do something to prove Amber wasn't seeing things. Nina had to think and she had to think fast. That's when she remembered. She remembered the wind, the locket, the cave, and the light. She also started to feel it. The pain in her head, all over her body. Then one word came to mind, one that summed everything up in the smallest amount of time possible.

"Ow." Nina said squinting her eyes against the sharp light in her eyes.

"ALFIE! GET YOUR PHONE OUT OF HER FACE!" Nina turned her head to see Amber yell and grimaced at the pain.

"Hey, hey. Easy there. You heal fast but you still feel it in full until you do." Eddie said softly and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. A warm fluffy, feeling coursed through Nina and she relaxed as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Thanks." Nina smiled weakly as her surroundings filled her vision. A dusty bookcase, an old, ornate desk, a couple lamps on dusty side tables, a few chairs, and a daybed, which she was on. They were still in the cave.

"No problem, we Americans have to look out for each other right?" He gently nudged her and they both smiled.

"Alfie what time is it?" Nina asked pushing herself into a sitting position with the help of Fabian, Eddie, and Eddie's powers. She only felt the slightest pain even without Eddie.

"9:25. Why?" Alfie asked not really getting it. What Nina meant was that even though it was the weekend, Victor enforced curfew.

"It took us 35 minutes to get here and 10 minutes to get across campus so, if we leave now we can get back before Victor would get too mad." Nina said standing up. She grabbed her side as a sharp pain shot through it.

"Nina, you can barely stand let alone walk and let alone jump back through the falls." Fabian said sternly. It was kind of adorable how protective he was being.

"I'll manage." If anything Nina was a fighter, never letting anything or anyone get into harms way. Fabian still disapproved but agreed, as long as Eddie had a helping hand on her at all times.

The trek back was hard. A lot harder than Nina remembered. So much so that Eddie was supporting her with one of his shoulders and Fabian was supporting the other side. Though she didn't really remember much, a flower here, a fountain there, a building next to her, a shadowy figure by the trees. Wait, that last one wasn't right.

"Am I the only one who sees that?" asked a very frightened Leaha as she slowed to a stop to stare and the rest followed.

"Nope."

"No."

"Not even close."

Everyone agreed that they were all seeing the same thing. It's eyes flashed a grey and then it was gone. Nina felt a slight burning in her chest but passed it off. Then it grew, and grew and grew some more until she was completely consumed. She screamed and fell to her knees. Then she was out of her body, watching herself. She looked horrible, hair a mess, clothes twisted. Her body turned white hot, like ashes in a fire. Then, just like those ashes, she broke down in the wind. She shrieked again and then she was back in her own body. On her knees, trembling. Eddie was trying hard to figure out what was wrong while Fabian tried to gain her attention. Nina looked up and the things eyes had stopped glowing and it was walking away.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled in her face, clearly worried.

"We need to get back, once we are we need to sleep and I'll tell you all, the story in the morning." Nina said in a rush, wiping sweat from her brow and standing up. The pain was becoming more and more bearable and Eddie wasn't touching her anywhere.

"Let's go." Nina said glad she sounded stronger than she felt. Without anyone's help the got back to Anubis house just as Victor was coming down the stairs to warn people about curfew.

"And where have you all been? Why did you miss dinner? Well?" Victor boomed as the boys thundered down the hall and the girls bounded up the stairs.

As they did Amber patted Victor's shoulder and said, "There is no need to worry Victor, we were back before curfew no harm done." She finished the journey up the stairs and just before closing the door behind her she said,"Goodnight, Victor."

Nina slid into her bed and felt only a little soreness in her deep muscle but nothing more. Patricia and Leaha had already fallen asleep. Nina, sure she was alone, pulled out a picture of her, Ian, their mom, and their real dad. She stared at it a long time until she finally put back under her recent drawings in the small chest Gran had gotten her for her birthday. As she closed her eyes she felt a tear slide down the side of her face. She wiped at it but more came and soon she was sobbing. She really missed home. The one she had at summer with Gran. _Home..._

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm sorry for the delay and I have absolutely no clue when the next chapter will be up. Sorry! Keep reading I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible!**


End file.
